United Armada League
General things= A basic description We are the United Armada League. We are a strong navy that defends the United Government of Armadia. We are merciful however, don't backstab us or invade us.... for we shall NEVER forget. imageSLIDER1.jpg|Build Ships for the UAL Rules 1. Don't cuss or be rude 2. Ships must have UAS prefix. Preferred colors are royal/navy blue, and dark gray or black. 3. Don't post other people's ships 4. Only Admiral and above can declare war 5. Attacking and claiming land can be voted on but is ultimately approved by the Admiral of the Fleet 6. Only members of this navy can edit this page (unless you're adding a category) 7. Have fun and build cool ships! Enrolling 1.) Name or RP name 2.) Kinds of ships you'll be bringing 3.) Hack or no? 4.) Basic Battle tactics (If you don't know, look it up on the Internet) We want to know this so that you don't charge in with 30 destroyers expecting victory |-|Members,alert status, and state of security Alert Status 1. Total Peace 2. Relative Peace 3. Suspicion CURRENT STATE There is a group called Uprising Retaliation. They attacked us. 4. Tension 5. War Members Admiral of the Navy ' Alexander Phantom'- Veteran skipper and tactitian, he is the head admiral of UAL Admirals Vice admirals Higher Rear Admirals Lower Rear Admirals Commodores Allies and enemies Allies Israeli_Navy The_Crusaders United_Republic_of_North_America_Naval_Command Kumano_Strike_Force Enemies The Rebellion Non Agression and Trade relations |-|Phantom's Fleet= imageUALBOXER.jpg|UAL- Boxer. Although not very powerful, it is very useful for aerial denial capabilities. imageUALDICKMOVE.jpg|UAL- Frozen Razor. Very strong Armor and guns. imageUALICESTROM.jpg|UAL- Ice Storm. A combo between Boxer and Frozen razor, this offers much versatility and is a strong battleship. UAL-IceBreaker.jpg|UAL-Icebreaker. Designed as a heavy cruiser, this is a force to be reckoned with. imageUALBLIZZARD.jpg|UAL- Blizzard. This is a heavy Tank- like ship. UASAVALANCHEimage.jpg|UAS- Avalanche. This is a heavy attacker ship. Don't get in a fight with this. imageCOMMANDSHIP1.jpg|UAS- Cloud. A command ship to command the UAL fleet. imageSUBMARINE.jpg|UASS- Icicle. It is a fast submarine. In this photo, it is compared to the UAS Blade of Wind. imageUASBLADEOFWIND.jpg|UAS- Blade of wind. A fast cruiser meant to ravage the sea. UASICEBERGimage.jpg|UAS- Iceberg. A strong support ship. Meant to provide air cover for the fleet. UASWINGSOFTHEREMPESTimage.jpg|UAS- Wings of the Tempest. A heavy warship. It can crush many ships. AIRCARRIERimage.jpg|UAS- Nimbus. A heavy carrier with 300 planes. imageSUBHEAVY.jpg|UAS- KingDrop. A heavy sub. imageSKIRMISHER.jpg|UAS- Rain. A skirmishing ship, it is used to fight first, before the main fleet comes in. imageSTRATUS.jpg|UASSC- Stratus. This is a skirmishing aircraft carrier. |-|Standard Formations=Formations may vary. Colt Formation: Armored ships form 2 small lines of battle, lighter ships patrol the flanks while the carriers form a half circle linking the battle lines. Wedge Formation: Armored ships form a wedge as carriers form behind them. Battle wall formation: Every ship that isn't a carrier forms a line. The carriers are protected by the line and light ships and submarines, either harass ships or patrol the flanks. Category:New/Small Navies Category:Navies and Fleets